kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Igor
is a scientist from the World of Gamma. Like Jabel, he is also a Gamma Superior. He has a black-colored wrist device called Proto Mega Ulorderhttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1207018_2475.html which allows him to channel the power of Eyecons. Making a rival of Akari Tsukimura, she refers to him as , an abbreviated nickname she coined from . Character History Igor first appears at Adel's side in the world of the Gamma as he observes Alain using the Kamen Rider Necrom system in the human world. With the Knife Gamma, Igor plotted to steal human souls in his container for unknown reasons. Personality Igor is a Gamma scientist whom values his study greatly and debunks any kind of supernatural presence, making him as a Gamma counterpart to Akari. Like most Gammas, he also has a great sense of disgust towards humans and sees their lives "invaluable". Igor only believe on his own philosophy and claimed anyone who objected his beliefs to be idiots. He will use any mean to achieve his goal, including dirty works which he prefer most. Forms . - Ganma= . Using his brace to channel specially created Gamma Eyecons, Igor can summon Parka Ghosts to enhance his form. This form is briefly seen when Igor changes Parka Ghosts. It is also seen when Igor is forced out of a Parka Ghost transformation. - Perfect= *'Height': 204 cm *'Weight': 117.5 kg is Igor's default Parka armament, sporting a mysterious white cloak. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :As with all Gamma, Igor can turn himself invisible and intangible from a human's eyes. Only those whom wielded Eyecons were granted the ability to see him. Also, through the use of Kumo Lantern and Shiranui formula can negate this ability as well. Appearances: Episodes 16, 18-20 - Knife= *'Height': 222 cm *'Weight': 155 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii's Omega Shine (Himiko & Newton) Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . ::Powers and Abilities ;Electromagnetic Fog :Igor can release electromagnetic fog which disrupts communication waves and sights, allowing him to hunt on his prey. Having analyzed Himiko Damashii's trick earlier from Knife Gamma's fight, Igor improvised the fog to prevent her power from negating it, until the assistance of Newton Eyecon turn the tables for Takeru to finish him. The fog can as well be used in a manner of shockwaves that grabbed the opponent in mid-air. ::Arsenal ;Arm Blades :Igor's main weapon of choice, which is driven from scissor blades, the same object used to create said Gamma. :;Life Force Extraction ::Using the swords, Igor can extract life forces from any humans and absorbs them in his container. This form is exclusive to Episode 18 - Machine Gun= *'Height': 212 cm *'Weight': 136 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Benkei Damashii's Omega Bomber Using a specially created Gamma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . ::Arsenal ;Machine Gun Arm :The Machine Gun Gamma has a large machine gun mounted to its right upper appendage. This form is exclusive to Episode 19 - Seiryuto= *'Height': 211 cm *'Weight': 145 kg *'Eyecon destroyed by': Using a specially created Ganma Eyecon, Igor can channel the power of the . ::Arsenal ;Guandao :The Seiryuto Gamma's main weapon, which is seemingly based off of the Guandao, a traditional Chinese weapon. Appearances: Episodes 20 }} }} Equipment ;Ganma Transformation Eyecon :This green and black Gamma Eyecon allows Igor to transform between his human form and his Gamma Superior form. Uniquely, however, Igor's Transformation Eyecon is evidently uniquely coded, equipping him with the Parka armament by default. ; :Igor wields a black-colored prototype of the Mega Ulorder which allows him to channel the power of the Eyecons. ;Human Soul Container - :Igor has a spherical container tied to his neck which allows him to absorb and contain human souls. He can release the souls as his puppets. Behind the scenes Portrayal Igor is portrayed by . As the Gamma Superior, his suit actor is . Etymology Igor's name comes from a hunchbacked from the classic Universal Monster horror movies. The character originally was named Fritz in the 1931 film classic Frankenstein, but the character's name was later changed to "Ygor" and then "Igor" in later Frankenstein films. Despite popular belief, there was no Igor or lab assistant in the original 1818 novel by Mary Shelly. Notes *The first letters of the three Gamma Eyecons Igor uses ('K'nife, 'M'achine Gun, 'S'eiryuto) make out "KMS", Akari's abbreviated nickname for him. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Fantastic Queen! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! Category:Gamma Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Ghost Characters